


A Touchdown into the Station

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Other, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Train Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: Just a couple of bros letting off steam after a football game. For the prompt, "'You’re running a little hot…something I can help you with?`” Blitzwing/Astrotrain (with bottom train please)," originally posted on Tumblr August 9, 2015.Astrotrain’s belly wheels are from theHenkeitoy. Astrotrain’s train fetish is from Triple Takeover and my dirty mind. Similarly, Blitzwing’s thing for American football. Sticky, lots of lubricants.





	A Touchdown into the Station

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beanchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanchan/gifts).



“You’re running a little _hot_ … is there something I can help you with?” Blitzwing raised his optic at Astrotrain. The bot was open and dripping all over their berth, grinding occasionally on the vaguely train-shaped toy up his port, hampered by the need to keep his hands dry for the tiny human porn mag he was reading.  


Astrotrain looked up from his tiny fap mag. It said _Trains_ in small red-and-white text on the cover. He huffed at his leering roommate. “The game’s over, then?”  


“Yup.” Blitzwing beamed. “We won. And look what I’ve got, a big hot ‘Con ready and waiting to burn off some charge.” He slid Astrotrain’s legs apart where they were sprawled across the berth and settled himself between. He spun a few the little wheels on Astrotrain’s belly avoided the dripping wet panel. “I ain’t sharing with ‘Thomas’ though. Pull that thing out and let me fill you up right.”

“It’s not ‘Thomas’.” Astrotrain grumbled, but he carefully put his magazine away. “It’s a – oh!” He cut off whatever technical train description he was about to give when Blitzwing twisted his fingers beneath his wheel and tugged at it just right. “Right, fine, I’ll take it out. But your spike had better be ready and waiting.”

“It’s a deal.” Blitzwing popped his panel open, showing off his big purple-and-cream spike. “I’m waitin’.”  


Astrotrain unconsciously licked his lips as he shoved a hand between his legs. It took a bit of effort to grap hold of the slippery toy, but once he did, it slid out easily in a moan and a gush of lubricants. He tossed it carelessly aside and grabbed Blitzwing’s hips with his legs. “In.”

“I’m gettin’ there.” Blitzwing grumbled as he lined his spike up, trying to keep from slipping in the pile of fluids. “Be easier if I could get some _traction_ in all this mess…”

“Heh. You’re just lucky we’re not waiting on your foreplay skills to get me wet.” Astrotrain grabbed the smaller bot’s spike and helped it get where he needed it. “Yeah, there. Right there!”

“Well, you’re lucky you’re so _convenient_ …” Blitzwing grumbled, and then, when he finally got lined up to push in, “…yeah, that’s the stuff.”

“You’re _convenient_ ,” Astrotrain insulted absently, grabbing hold of Blitzwing’s wings with both hands and helping him start pounding, despite the tendency for his knees to slip in the pool of lubricants.

“Next time –” Blitzwing grunted. “Next time I’m gonna make you put down a towel.”  


“Not a towel big enough on this slaggin’ planet.” Astrotrain pulled him down harder into his thrusts, groaning as Blitzwing’s spike started building up the charge in his valve nodes.  


Blitzwing grunted, finally managing to brace himself and pound at Astrotrain’s valve as hard as he could. The big lug could take it, after all. “Your valve’s so slaggin’ desperate. Needed a _real_ spiking. Gonna make you whistle so hard…!”

“Wheeeeeoooeee!” Astrotrain’s whistle went off as his valve clamped down and ejected even _more_ lubricants all over Blitzwing’s spike and the berth. “Don’t – don’t stop, Blitz!”

“Ya don’t need to worry about that, ‘Asstrain’ – that was just the, uh, 10 yard line…!” Blitzwing’s knee skidded again, causing his spike to slide tantalizingly cross-wise in Astrotrain’s valve. “…Gonna get a touchdown in your valve before I haul you off to the locker room for a slaggin’ shower.”  


“I don’ know what the slag you’re talking about, but it doesn’t matter as long as you don’t slaggin’ stop.” Astrotrain dug in tighter, helping brace Blitzwing as he pounded him into the second overload of _many_ he would be getting tonight.  


Waiting through Blitzwing’s football games was annoying as slag, but the ‘facing afterwards was so worth it.  



End file.
